Mixed Feelings
by BrokenHeartChick
Summary: A one-shot of Kori and Richard love life... Warning: Kind of depressing Also, I suck at summaries so please read!


**Author's Note: I'm new and this is my first one-shot so… Enjoy… I guess (It's kind of depressing)**

I have no idea what I feel for him. I think I liked him, I just don't know. I just simply don't. One side is begging to get him back while the other side says to just be friends.

When I see him, I just treat him as a friend.

When I don't see him, I miss him like crazy. I miss his touch, his scent, his smile, his lips, his eyes… oh how I remember his eyes. I always melt when I memorized them.

What hurts the most is, he loves me…. a lot. He even told me. He treated me like I was on top of the world, and I always liked that. All the things I memorized about him…..

His smile always brightened my day.

His touch always sent me chills.

His lips….. I could never forget.

His scent smelled like home.

And his eyes…I have no words to describe them.

When I see him in person though, all of that disappeared.

When I see him, nothing changes.

When he tells me I'm beautiful, of course I blush, but nothing.

When he kisses me, all I feel are wet lips.

When I look into his eyes, all I see are big blue eyes.

When he holds my hand, I just accept it as a friend.

When he hugs me dearly, it feels like friendship to me.

When I told my friends about my problem, they didn't know what to say, "I have never been in that type of relationship" one of my lower friend said. I even asked Rachel about it, but she shook her head, didn't understanding either.

So… I broke up with him.

Then, my friends told me I was crazy, and why did you do it and blah blah blah.

Maybe I am crazy.

I just don't know. I'm so confused right now.

"_Richard, I think we need to break up"_

"_Why?"_

"_It just….. I have mixed feelings for you"_

"_I don't understand"_

"_I-I don't either but when I'm around you, I feel like you're my friend, but when I don't….. I miss you like crazy!"_

_He smiled, for a split second. "I-I-I don't know what to say"_

"_Just tell me one thing….. Why did you loved me?"_

"_I never stop loving you, never will either, but just everything make me go crazy about you. Your hair, your eyes, your lips, your laugh, your personality and just everything"_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

_(Tear, Tear, Tear) "Oh god, I feel so bad right now"_

"_Don't."_

"_But I can't help myself. You love me and….."_

"_But you don't love me…."_

"_I just…. I don't know…ok?"_

"_A question…. Do you still want to see me?"_

"_Yes…. I don't want to lose you as my friend"_

"_But….. you want to lose me as your boyfriend"_

"_No!... yes? I just don't know. Just…. Give me time, ok? Please, Richard. Please"_

"…_.ok"_

_Then, he kissed me one last time and left me there, broken into pieces._

A few days later, he has another girlfriend. He looks really happy with her while I'm stuck, trying to get him off my mind.

I'm a little jealous but little enough to push it away. We still talk to each other once in a while, but just a little. I even know his girlfriend! They went out of a week then she broke up with him. Now, here she is, being wrapped around with his arms.

Was I crazy to dump him? Should I've just stick with him more? Did I love him? Do I miss him? What were these emotions that I had for him? Did he actually meant what he said? Did I do the right thing?

These are the questions that go through my head every day

When I wake up until I cry myself to sleep.

My name is Kori and that was a short story of my love life.

**Author's Note: How was it? Good? Bad? Depressing? I know it was. This is actually a true story that happened to…. Me. This happened to me, no joke. Some parts I made up, but most of it is sooo true. The "I love your smile, your laugh, and etc" sentence, he actually said that to me. And he does have a girlfriend too! All of these feelings, that Kori is feeling are what I felt and feel to today. I wanted to write this because I needed to get it out. I also need your help. What do you think I should do? Please help me! And no…. I probably won't make a story out of this. Sorry. Until next time!**

**BrokenHeartChick:(**


End file.
